Imaging arrays typically utilize a large number of silicon die modules therein. In order to obtain high quality imaging, it becomes important to precisely align the individual die modules, therefore accurately aligning an array of nozzles for the imaging device.
In order to meet the demands for high accuracy assembly of the die modules onto a substrate, it is known to use high accuracy assembly automation or precision dicing and butting methods. Both of these techniques require complex capital equipment and in some instances are compromised with limited design capability.
It is known that assembly automation can reduce the complexity of the components, but in turn requires accurate alignment markings. Likewise, die butting requires both precision dicing and clean room assembly. These factors all contribute to high upfront expenditures and can therefore directly impact manufacturing costs.
Current solutions to the problem include use of an automated die bonder using machine vision guided placement of the die. Examples of die bonders include equipment by various vendors of flip chip and direct die placement systems. Depending on costs, 3 sigma accuracies of +/− 12 μm are achievable and even tighter with more expensive systems.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art and to provide a method for forming physical reference datum directly on an individual silicon die module and using the physical reference datum for precision butting and alignment of multiple silicon die modules when fabricating partial and full width imaging arrays.